


To Anacreon In Heaven

by LilacFree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Overage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFree/pseuds/LilacFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reforms Heaven.  This can be presumed to be set after 'Swan Song' but is much more cheerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Anacreon In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Atheists in a Foxhole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137821) by [Nutkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutkin/pseuds/Nutkin). 



 

"So, you'll be like, what? The Sheriff of Heaven?"

"No, Dean. Heaven has had enough authority figures; enough laying down of the law. I have other plans."

"Such as...." Dean invited confidence with his pretty smirk and the glint of his eyes, which gave Castiel further inspiration -- that would have to wait, Heaven was neither ready or deserving.

"I will let you know when I have tried it," he said and took flight.

 

Many wealthy and powerful persons found their extensive wine cellars empty over the next few days.

 

Castiel started with the Cherubim. They took to bibulousness as happily as to nudity. The Principalities and Dominions could simply be asked -- sadly, they didn't know the difference between a request and an order.

He had to defeat the Seraphim in battle, each and severally, before they would drink with him.

 

These trivial affairs had been formerly beneath the notice of the mighty Raphael, but he couldn't take another verse of the Choir singing 'Nine Billion, Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine Million, Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer On The Wall". He found Castiel having a drink with Joshua.

 

Joshua called out to him, "Show me the way to go home!"

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" Castiel giggled inanely.

"I had a little drink --"

"STOP."

"Why so grim, Raphael? You're in Heaven. You should, er, raise a joyful noise unto the Lord." Joshua leaned back against the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil (that currently looked like a small, sad Christmas tree) and refilled his and Castiel's cups from his very own jug of special wine.

"I should have known you were behind this, Castiel. This is what you have done with the gifts bestowed on you?"

"Yes, Raphael, it is. Everyone seems to like it very much, too. I have never seen Heaven so happy. Except for you, of course."

"Happy? Angels of the Lord should be above such petty things as emotions."

"Then they should not be unhappy either, and they were." Castiel rose, possessed by a sudden fury. "Do not lie, Raphael, that truly should be beneath you. Heaven has been cruel, petty, and vindictive; fearful and impatient. Drunkenness is a great improvement."

"I'll drink to that," said Joshua, quite unruffled by the storm brewing about him.

Raphael gave an outraged cry and flung himself off into some deep fastness of Heaven to sulk.

"He'd be a surly drunk anyway, Castiel."

"Still my little bitch," Castiel noted with pleasure.

 

The End


End file.
